Bahasa Tubuh
by dhiya chan
Summary: Berawal dari sebuah artikel dari situs komersil, pencarian Naruto mengenai kepribadian seorang pria paling kejam dikantornya menemukan sebuah bukti yang mencengangkan! /Spesial SasuNaru Day yg udh lewat n buat Rin/ Oneshoot


**...**

Dua orang wanita dengan tiga orang lelaki berkumpul dalam satu lingkup menilik sebuah layar monitor dari laptop berwarna indigo yang berada diatas sebuah meja berwarna putih dengan beragam alat-alat penunjang perkerjaan tersusun rapi. Masing-masing dari kelima orang tersebut melihat layar monitor dengan tatapan seksama, begitu serius, tak mengendurkan ekspresi wajah yang sendari tadi menegang untuk ukuran membaca berita hiburan dari sebuah situs komersil. Memang benar berita yang ditampilkan disitus tersebut bersifat hiburan, sekedar untuk mengisi waktu luang disela-sela meleburkan asa penat pasca melakoni aktivitas keseharian. Tetapi siapa sangka? Dari sebuah situs komersil bersifat hiburan yang memberikan sedikit tips mengenal pribadi seseorang, ternyata mampu membuat kelima orang tersebut membelalakan mata dengan mulut tergangga, menatap tak percaya mengenai ulasan berita itu.

 _ **Mengungkap bahasa tubuh pria.**_

Menilik dari sub judul yang tertera dibagian atas halaman situs, tentu berita yang ditampilkan bukan sesuatu hal besar hingga kelima orang tersebut _patut_ membuat ekspresi demikian. Esensinya berita tersebut berisikan sesuatu hal yang lumrah, wajar, tidak serta merta membuat pembaca merasa seperti mendapat sebuah informasi yang menakutkan— secara harfiah. Yeah... Bagi orang awam mungkin hal tersebut adalah sesuatu yang biasa, tak terlalu berpengaruh, bahkan bermanfaatkan pun tidak. Tetapi bagi kelima orang tersebut, berita disitus itu membawa keterkejutan sendiri apalagi sampai mengkaitkan isi berita itu pada suatu kejadian tak terduga dialami salah seorang lelaki dari koloni tersebut, lelaki yang kini menunjukan wajah pucat pasi persis seperti menghadapi momok teramat mengerikan.

"Pertama, memegang punggung wanita. Saat berjalan, kerap kali kekasih (pria) selalu memegang bagian punggung kita." Suara seorang lelaki bersurai jabrik berwarna coklat tua terlantun, membaca setiap bait kata dari berita yang dilansir situs tersebut. "Ini memungkinkan untuk berjalan didepannya, artinya sebagai tanda penghormatan kepada wanita. Bahasa tubuh ini juga menunjukan bahwa ia seseorang yang bertanggung jawab dalam hubungan dan merasa memiliki kekasih seutuhnya."

Raut wajah lelaki berkulit coklat yang sebelumnya pucat pasi kini berubah. "Tidak mungkin..." Ekspresi keterkejutan pria itu kini terlihat begitu kentara seiring menggelengkan keras. "Kalian pasti salah!? Ini ditujukan untuk wanita." Mencoba menyakinkan diri sendiri, mungkin itu yang terlihat dimata teman-temannya. "Baca baik-baik. Untuk _**wa-ni-ta**_."

Helaan nafas terdengar secara serentak dari keempat orang tersebut.

"Bukan hanya ditujukan pada wanita." Ungkap salah satu rekan berkuncir nanas menatap serius pria bersurai pirang. "Kata wanita yang menjadi objek tunggal dalam pemakaian bahasa pada pemberitaan disitus ini diperuntukan untuk pemahaman secara universal, karena lumrahnya suatu hubungan terdiri dari pria dan wanita. Dengan menggunakan kata wanita, hal tersebut berpotensi menghindari adanya reviewer bersifat kontradiktif, rasial, yang cenderung menyinggung suatu kelompok minoritas."

Lelaki bermata malas itu memasukan kedua tangan kesaku celana, memberi gestur santai guna meringankan atmosfer tak mengenakan terjalin dikubu tersebut. "Bila ditelaah secara objektif, isi dari berita ini merujuk pada subjek majemuk dari orang yang menjalin suatu hubungan. Bukan _wanita_ saja, lebih tepatnya kepada _pasangan_. Dan konteks mengenai arti dari pasangan itu sendiri terdiri dari beberapa pengertian sesuai dengan stereotipe orang yang menilainya. Bisa berupa teman, rekan, patner, kekasih, tunangan, istri, atau suami. Dan untuk _**pasangan**_ itu sendiri mengacu pada arketip bersifat dualis, bisa merupakan pasangan yang saling berlawanan jenis atau yeah..." Lelaki itu terdiam sejenak, kemudian menghembuskan nafas dengan pelan seraya mengendikan bahu. "Tanpa kukatakan secara gamblang kau pasti tahu apa yang ku _**maksudkan**_."

 _'Tidak mungkin!'_

Lelaki muda memiliki mata sejernih samudra menggeleng keras. "Tapi kalian dengar sendiri bukan apa yang dikatakan Kiba?" mencoba menolak fakta yang baru dipaparkan sang sahabat. "Itu adalah bentuk penghormatan dan aku yakin _**dia**_ melakukan hal itu sekedar formalitas saja antara atasan dengan pegawainya!?"

Wanita bersurai pirang panjang mendesah keras, tak setuju. "Sebagai lelaki, kau pasti memahaminya bukan? Seorang pria menunjukan hal yang _**disembunyikannya**_ melalui body language atau bahasa tubuh." Memutar kursi yang dia duduki kembali menghadap layar monitor, wanita itu menggerakan mouse disisi kiri laptop. Menunjukan sepenggal kalimat. "Instruktur senior bahasa tubuh sekelas Bianca Jimenez Bob pun sampai menuturkan jika seorang pria yang menyentuh bagian belakang punggung, bisa diartikan dia menunjukan sikap protektifnya dengan membiarkan pasangannya mengetahui bila ia selalu ada untuknya."

Angguk wanita cantik bersurai coklat terlihat, membenarkan. "Ino, benar. Lagipula tidak pernah sekalipun chief memperlakukan kami seperti yang dia lakukan terhadapmu, Naruto. Aku merasa chief sangat mengistimewakanmu, dan itu terbukti dibeberapa kesempatan ketika dia sedang bersamamu, dia selalu menujukan perilaku tak biasa. Seperti..." Sebelah tangan wanita itu bertumpu pada dagu. "Saat kita mengadakan makan malam bersama dua minggu lalu, kau masih ingat bukan? Ketika kalian duduk berdekatan, kau menekukan kaki dan chief selalu memeluk lututmu."

Naruto, pria bersurai pirang yang menjadi objek pembicaraan mendengus keras. "Dia melakukan hal itu karena dia lelah?!"

Ino kembali menggeleng, tak setuju. "Sepanjang aku berkerja diperusahaan ini, aku tidak pernah melihat chief lelah. Bahkan ketika lembur sampai jam empat pagi selama tiga hari penuh untuk memenangkan tender perusahaan asing pada waktu itu, dia masih menunjukan superioritasnya menyambangi kantor kolega."

Mau tak mau Shikamaru mengangguk, membenarkan. "Aku tidak meragukannya untuk yang satu ini."

"Dan diartikel itu, perilaku tak biasa chief akhirnya terjawab." Kiba ikut menimpali.

Wanita pirang itu mengangguk mantap. "Tangan memeluk lutut, ditambah posisi badan condong kearah depan seakan menjadi _perisai_ , itu diartikan sebagai tanda bila pria tersebut ingin merasakan kedekatan dengan pasangannya dan ingin selalu melindunginya."

"Tidak hanya itu, melingkarkan pundak juga mempunyai arti." Ungkap Tenten memberi penjelasan pelengkap seraya menatap Naruto. "Melakukan hal itu sama saja menunjukan jika pria membutuhkan pasangannya dalam segala aspek kehidupan."

"Lalu menghadapkan wajah saat bicara." Timpal Ino lagi menyambut perkataan Tenten. "Bisa diartikan bila pria mencoba untuk mendapatkan kedekatan fisik?!" Terlihat menggebu-gebu ketika menjabarkan sikap tersebut yang secara tak langsung membuat dia menampar meja miliknya, menegaskan. "Serta menunjukan bahwa pria juga memiliki hubungan emosional yang mendalam!"

"Juga jangan lupakan soal meletakan tangan didalam saku _wanita_."

Diantara kebingungan yang dia rasakan, Naruto lekas mengalihkan wajah. Menyerit dalam memandang Kiba. "Memangnya kenapa dengan meletakan tangan kedalam saku?"

Terperangah.

"Kau tidak baca artikel tadi, Naruto?"

Bila tidak sadar kalau kini mereka berada didalam kantor, mungkin Kiba tidak akan segan-segan memukul kepala pemuda pirang itu menggunakan sepatu high heels Ino yang menyerupai balok kayu. Artikel yang mereka perlihatkan tadi dibaca? Atau malah dipelototi saja?! Kenapa Naruto bebal sekali disituasi genting seperti ini!

"Jika pria melakukannya, itu menunjukan adanya keinginan untuk lebih dekat secara pribadi, Naruto! _**Pri-ba-di**_!"

 _'P-Pri...'_ Tubuh Namikaze muda itu membeku seketika. _'PRIBADI?!'_

Jika biasanya lelaki berkulit coklat terbakar matahari itu mengibaskan tangan melarang Kiba berteriak dengan suara ultrasonik seperti itu ditelinganya, maka kali ini Naruto terdiam. Tak mampu bergerak ditempat walau hanya sedikit saja begitu mendengar penuturan rekan-rekannya.

B-Benarkah apa yang mereka katakan?

Supervisor terkejam diperusahaan tempatnya berkerja bersikap seperti itu hanya untuk...

 _'Mendekatiku?!'_ Kedua tangan Naruto terangkat, menampar telak kedua sisi pipinya dengan mulut mengangga lebar disertai mata terbelalak sempurna— shock. "Ti-Ti... TIDAK MUNGKIN!"

 **'Buagh!'**

Kiba memukul kepala Naruto menggunakan gulungan proposal miliknya, disusul jari telunjuk menempel dibibir seraya berdesis. Mengecam Naruto. "Tsk! Kecilkan suaramu, bodoh! Kau mau membuat seluruh orang yang berada dikantin menuju kemari, hah?!"

Meleguh kasar menahan rasa sakit akibat pukulan Kiba, Naruto menatap tajam kearah lelaki itu, mengedarkan genderang protes. Jelas Naruto merasa tidak terima dengan alasan tak masuk akal ini! Semua bagaikan omong kosong! Ba-Bagaimana mungkin...

"Bagaimana mungkin orang kejam dan tidak punya hati nurani seperti dia ingin _memacariku_!"

Mimpi buruk...

Ini benar-benar MIMPI BURUK!

"Justru kami lah yang seharusnya bertanya." Kiba mendelik nakal, menyeringai samar kearah Naruto. "Apa yang telah kau lakukan sehingga _orang seperti_ chief bisa tertarik kepadamu?"

Terdiam.

Naruto mematung disertai mulut ternganga lebar, menatap Kiba dengan tatapan shock— tak percaya.

Apa dia bilang tadi?

P-Pria sok ganteng ini bertanya apa yang telah Naruto lakukan seolah-olah pemuda pirang itu...

 _Menggoda_ chief?

"APA MAKSUDMU DENGAN 'APA YANG KULAKUKAN', HAH!" Naruto seketika meradang, mencengkram erat sembari melotot garang kearah Kiba yang tertawa pelan, tidak merasa berdosa setelah melontarkan pertanyaan kejam itu kepada Naruto. Dasar _jones_ tukang fitnah!

Shikamaru mendesah, lelah jika kembali dihadapkan pada pertengkaran tak bermutu dimana Kiba dan Naruto laksana seperti anjing dan kucing. "Jika kau merasa kurang yakin dengan apa yang kami katakan, kau bisa menyelidikinya sendiri Naruto."

Pemuda berkulit coklat yang semula ingin menganiyaya Kiba menoleh kearah Shikamaru tanpa tak mengendurkan sedikitpun cengkraman tangan. "Menyelidiki sendiri?"

Bersekedap dada, Tenten terlihat tak yakin akan gagasan Shikamaru. "Bagaimana caranya?"

"Sikap tak biasa dari chief Uchiha yang mengklaim Naruto seolah kekasihnya mempunyai makna besar." Ungkap pria berusia 24 tahun itu. "Dia seperti ingin menegaskan sesuatu kepadamu mengenai perasaannya. Dan kau bisa mencari tahu sendiri melalui _point_ itu, Naruto."

Dahi Naruto menyerit semakin dalam, tak bisa menemukan maksud perkataan sang Nara muda. "Point?"

"Ya." Anggukan terlihat, menyakinkan Naruto akan usulannya. "Bukankah orang sedang jatuh cinta, cenderung menunjukan bahasa tubuh yang tidak biasa?" Shikamaru bahkan tidak mengurangi intonasi suaranya saat berujar kata _jatuh_ cinta walau tubuh Naruto telah menunjukan reaksi lain— tersentak. "Aku rasa kau bisa mencari sendiri, Naruto. Chief Uchiha memperlakukanmu seolah kau pasangannya karena mencintaimu? Atau... memang dia melakukan hal itu atas _dasar lain_ seperti yang kau katakan sebelumnya."

Sorot mata Shikamaru terlihat semakin dalam, menembus segala kegundahan tercermin dimata Naruto yang perlahan membelalak lebar. Terdiam ditempat, tak bergerak, dengan ekspresi wajah menyiratkan emosi yang begitu kentara. Terkejut, gelisah, tak percaya...

"Hanya sebatas kolega, formalitas antara atasan dengan pegawainya."

 **.**

 **Disc** **lai** **mer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Bahasa Tubuh**

 **Rated: T**

 **Pairing: SasuNaru**

 **Warning:** **BoysxBoys, Tak sesuai EYD,** **OOC,** **BL,** **Typos and Miss Typos, AU, Alur terlalu cepat,** **100% gaje diawal dan diakhir cerita.**

 **Spesial** **SasuNaru Day yg udh lewat =w=**

 **Dan** **buat linlin Rin, saudari kembar** **w yg jauh disana bwakakakak** **B-)**

 **.**

Ketukan tumit sepatu, tuts keyboard, dering telepon, mesin fax, scanner, fotokopi adalah suara yang paling dominan disebuah ruangan bernuasa putih dimana puluhan pegawai dari sektor penjualan sedang menjalankan rutinitas keseharian. Walau menjadi bagian dari sektor penjualan, tak sedikit dari pegawai-pegawai tersebut turun kelapangan untuk menjajakan barang yang dipromosikan. Ada yang pergi dan ada pula yang menetap sekedar menuntaskan perkerjaan dibalik layar monitor dengan mengerjakan laporan-laporan penting. Meski terlihat ramai dipadati pegawai-pegawai yang sedang berkerja, ruangan tersebut nampak lenggang, atensi yang ditampilkan begitu nyaman dan rileks hingga tiada beban terlihat diwajah para pegawai.

Ya...

Walau terlihat kondusif jika ditilik secara luas, suasana nyaman itu hanya berlaku untuk koloni tertentu saja. Mengapa bisa demikian? Setiap kelompok pasti ada yang membuat pengecualian. Entah itu sesuatu hal yang berbeda atau tindakannya yang dilakukan tidak selaras dengan lainnya. Dan diantara sebagian pegawai yang menikmati perkerjaan menumpuk diatas meja, mengapa cuma lelaki ini saja yang terlihat tertekan?

Ada apa dengan si pirang ini?

Ekspresi ditampilkan olehnya nampak seperti mengalami beban psikis, membuat ia persis seperti orang depresi yang terhimpit hutang besar hingga menggorbankan anak gadisnya untuk diberikan kepada rentenir?!

Gah!

Dilihat sepintas lalu, tiada hal berarti yang berpotensi membuat pria itu menampilkan ekspresi demikian. Perkerjaan menumpuk? Bahkan sejak kemarin pemuda itu tak melakukan perkerjaan berarti selain mengecek email dari para pegawai sales marketing yang bertugas dilapangan.

Merasa dilema karena belum menerima gaji? Apa yang harus pemuda itu takutkan sementara dia tidak mempunyai tanggungan apapun untuk dia hidupi? Istri? Tidak punya. Anak? Apalagi! Lagipula lelaki itu bukan tipe orang yang suka membeli barang secara kredit, cicilan atau apapun itu. Dia lebih suka membeli secara tunai dan perlu ditekankan, barang yang ia beli bersifat seperlunya saja. Kalau penting dibeli, kalau tidak ya tidak. Ditambah juga masih tanggal _muda_ , dan gaji selama sebulan penuh guna memenuhi kebutuhan pokok masih tersemat rapi di dompetnya.

Jika kedua opsi tersebut bukanlah hal yang melandasi pemuda itu merasa tertekan hingga seperti ini, lalu apa? Apa yang membuat pemuda itu cemas dan gelisah hingga bertingkah tidak wajar dengan membuka aplikasi bermacam-macam di komputernya padahal tidak perlu sama sekali. Memeriksa dokumen, berulang kali memperbaiki posisi duduknya seolah mencari tempat yang nyaman tetapi justru membuatnya terlihat kian gelisah. Tak perlu diragukan lagi, itu adalah tanda-tanda standar yang klasik dari seseorang apabila dilanda rasa cemas. Dan pemuda itu akan berbuat apa saja untuk menunjukan seolah dia orang tersibuk didunia demi menutupi kecanggungannya.

 _ **Beberapa tanda atau bahasa tubuh yang terlihat dari pria ketika mereka sedang dimabuk cinta pada seseorang.**_

Melalui gagasan Shikamaru kemarin, pemuda bernama Naruto itu rela bergadang menjelahi beragam situs demi menemukan satu ulasan yang tepat. Apalagi kalau bukan mengetahui bahasa tubuh pria yang sedang jatuh cinta?! Meh! Jika bukan karena ingin membuktikan kepada rekan-rekan kerjanya bila apa yang mereka katakan kemarin tidak benar, Naruto tak akan mau mengamati perilaku chief terkejam dikantornya, Uchiha Sasuke!

 _'Aku benar-benar merasa berdosa...'_ Batin Naruto miris, ingin sekali menangis didetik itu juga. ' _Melakukan evidensi melalui pengamatan empirik adalah pelanggaran batas privasi orang lain dan dengan kejam aku melakukannya secara sengaja!'_

Tapi apa mau dikata? Bila terus seperti ini Naruto akan dihinggapi perasaan tak nyaman dalam jangka waktu lama. Selain karena merasa jenggah sahabat-sahabatnya selalu mengirimkan tatapan nakal jika sang atasan muncul, untuk berdekatan dengan lelaki itu pun rasanya canggung. Untuk itulah Naruto harus mematahkan ekstensi dari premis tersebut agar ia kembali melanjutkan hari-harinya dengan tenang, tanpa harus terusik oleh inferensi mengada-ngada dari rekan-rekannya yang dinilai _kurang kerjaan_.

"Naruto."

Tubuh pemuda berkulit coklat itu tersentak saat suara berat dari seorang laki-laki berada dibelakangnya terlantun lantang. Kesempatan emas! Mumpung chief datang mendekat, Naruto akan menganalisa sikap lelaki itu dengan membandingkannya dari ulasan disitus yang dia baca semalam.

 _'Oke!'_ Meneguhkan tekad, Naruto lekas memperbaiki gestur tubuhnya seperti biasa, tak ingin memberi indikasi bila dia tertekan berat hanya karena memikirkan perkataan teman-temannya. _'Pertama tatapan mata. Mata adalah satu-satunya organ yang mencerminkan bahasa tubuh seseorang. Pandangan mata pria ketika jatuh cinta akan terlihat lebih lembut saat memandang seseorang yang dia kagumi dan mereka cintai.'_

Bersikap rileks. "Ya, chief." Secara perlahan Naruto mengalihkan wajah menatap pria dibelakangnya tanpa memutar kursi yang dia duduki. "Ada yang bisa aku bantu?" Meski bersikap rileks, tak lantas Naruto mengendurkan pandangannya mengamati tatapan mata Sasuke. _'Menatap lembut? Kheh! Bahkan tatapan matanya sekarang persis seperti godzila yang ingin mencabik-cabik tubuhku!'_

 **'BRAK!'**

"Laporan yang kau buat tidak sesuai dengan rincian pengeluaran dari kantor pusat." Lelaki bersurai raven tampan itu meletakan sebuah dokumen, diikuti dengan tatapan membunuh andalannya yang mampu membuat pegawai merasa seperti dieksekusi.

Naruto meneguk ludahnya dengan cepat, mati kutu. "Ti-Tidak sesuai?" Mengumpulkan keberanian. "Ta-Tapi bagaimana mungkin bisa tidak sesuai? Aku mencocokan setiap nominal laporan dengan rincian yang diberikan kantor pusat."

Seraya melingkarkan sebelah tangan mengelilingi pundak Naruto kemudian menumpu tangannya dipermukaan meja, Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya. Sengaja berbicara didekat telinga Naruto ketika menatap intens mata pemuda itu. "Pihak supervisor dari kantor pusat baru saja mengirim _surel_ nya padaku."

 _ **Dalam posisi berdekatan, pria akan terus menatap mata seseorang yang dia puja dengan begitu dalam. Hal itu disebabkan karena pria tersebut sedang mendapatkan sesuatu keindahan terpancar dari mata orang ia cintai dan tidak ingin dilewatkan sedikitpun.**_

 **DEG!**

Naruto tiba-tiba membeku, tersentak seketika saat mendapatkan tatapan intens dari Sasuke yang membuat bulu kuduk Naruto meremang dahsyat, mengingatkannya akan sepenggal kalimat yang dia lafalkan saat membaca situs tersebut semalam tadi. Mu-Mungkinkah...

 _'MUNGKINKAH DIA BENAR-BENAR JATUH CINTA KEPADAKU?!'_

Jika boleh, Naruto ingin sekali pingsan didetik ini juga mendapati salah satu ulasan diartikel tersebut begitu cocok dengan sikap sang atasan. Namun... Naruto merasa ada yang janggal. Ketika orang yang ditatap turut membalas tatapan matanya, bukankah seharusnya Sasuke akan sigap mengalihkan tatapannya kelain arah? Dan hal itu akan terus diulangi saat orang yang ditatap tidak lagi membalas pandangan matanya. Istilah keren yang Naruto dengar dikalangan anak remaja, _curi-curi pandang_.

Kalau benar Sasuke jatuh cinta pada Naruto, semestinya bahasa tubuh lelaki itu harus sesuai dengan artikel tersebut. Bukannya malah terus memandang dengan tatapan _dalam_ seperti itu hingga membuat Naruto terintimidasi! Apa mungkin tatapan Sasuke disalahartikan teman-temannya? Mengganggap tatapan sang atasan terkesan begitu memuja padahal nyatanya Sasuke itu iblis, iblis yang siap mencabut nyawa pegawai-pegawainya melalui mekanisme tekanan psikis bila menemukan sesuatu yang tak sempurna pada perkerjaan mereka!

 _'Semoga saja apa yang kupikirkan benar!'_ Ya, untuk saat ini hanya itulah acuan Naruto. "Ja-Jadi, apa yang harus kulakukan, c-chief?"

Pria berusia 30 tahun itu tidak juga merubah posisi tubuhnya, bahkan cenderung _memaksakan_ diri agar lebih dekat pada Naruto. "Kau sudah makan siang? Mau kupesankan sesuatu?"

 **DEG!**

Mata sapphire Naruto membelelak lebar. _'I-Ini, bu-bukankah...'_

 _ **Kedua, perlakuan khusus. Pria yang sedang jatuh cinta itu seringnya tidak bisa menutupi perasaan. Mereka adalah sosok yang penuh inisiatif dan sudah punya naluri untuk berusaha mendapatkan sesuatu. Oleh karena itu, biasanya mereka melakukan hal-hal istimewa yang tidak biasa pada seseorang yang dia suka agar mendapat stigma positif.**_

Wajah Naruto langsung berubah— pucat pasi. _'Ti-Tidak mungkin!'_ Jeritnya histeris. _'Interpretasi sikapnya dengan ulasan kedua kenapa begitu cocok!'_

Meski tak mengendurkan tatapannya yang kian intens, sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat melihat Naruto terus diam— tak kunjung menjawab. "Naruto?"

Skak mat.

"A-Aku tidak merasa lapar chief?!" Gundah. Jelas kentara dan Sasuke mengetahui hal itu.

"Kau yakin?"

Walau terdengar tegas, terselip suatu makna yang membuat Naruto merinding ketika mendengar suara Sasuke.

 _ **Ketiga, cara bicara. Pria sedang jatuh hati itu biasanya punya gaya bicara yang berbeda pada seseorang yang membuatnya jatuh cinta. Biasanya mereka akan bicara dengan nada hangat dan terlihat kesungguhannya. Mereka juga tidak akan bicara yang tidak perlu seperti sering menggombal dan sebagainya. Gombalan itu akan muncul sesekali, namun pria biasanya tidak akan menghabiskan waktu untuk itu dan akan bicara suka bila suka, sayang bila sayang, dan sebagainya.**_

 _'Tenang, Naruto! Kau harus tenang!'_ Pemuda bersurai pirang itu mengalihkan wajah sejenak seraya menghembuskan nafas samar. _'Buang segala asumsimu itu! Anggap semua itu cuma kebetulan semata! Lagipula jika dipikir-pikir, tidak mungkin... Tidak mungkin chief Uchiha menyukaimu!?'_ Naruto harus berpikir positif, jika tidak dia akan semakin menggila mengartikan sikap Sasuke berdasarkan proposisi yang tak lebih seperti menilai dari sudut pandangnya, bersifat subjektif dan terkadang tak aktual.

Menyembunyikan keteguhan hati yang tercermin dari eratnya genggaman tangan pada mouse, Naruto mengangguk pelan. "Y-Ya! Aku benar-benar tidak merasa lapar chief."

Sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat, menyeringai samar kearah Naruto yang malah membuat pemuda itu terdiam, nyaris menjatuhkan dokumen yang berada disisi kirinya. Apa Naruto tidak salah lihat? Atau memang kenyataan menggambarkan hal demikian? Ke-Kenapa...

 _'KENAPA SUPERVISOR PALING KEJAM INI TERSENYUM KEPADA KU?!'_

 _ **Keempat, senyuman. Senyuman berawal dari rasa bahagia, dan jika anda mendapati seorang pria yang selalu tersenyum ketika melihat anda, maka anda patut untuk berbahagia sebab anda sedang bertemu dan bersama dengan seorang pria yang juga sedang berbahagia dengan keberadaan anda.**_

Dahi Sasuke mengerut dalam, melihat reaksi ditujukan Naruto nampak begitu _berbeda_. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Tersentak.

"A-Ahh, y-ya!" Naruto tak mampu lagi menyembunyikan kegelisahan yang ia rasakan selain berusaha bersikap senormal mungkin walau nyatanya hal tersebut tak mampu menutupi perasaan tak nyaman yang dia rasakan. "Aku baik-baik saja, c-chief."

"Kau yakin?" Tatapan mata Sasuke berubah, memicing tajam menatap Naruto. "Kau terlihat dalam keadaan tidak baik dimataku."

Naruto menggeleng cepat. "Tidak! Aku baik-baik saja, chief. Sungguh!"

Supervisor tampan itu berdeham pelan, masih menunjukan sisi maskulin melalui suara barithon khasnya. Disaat Sasuke mengangguk samar seperti memikirkan langkah selanjutnya yang akan ia ambil, Naruto justru ingin sekali Sasuke segera menyingkir dari sisinya secepat mungkin! Bukan bermaksud kurang ajar kepada atasan sendiri, hanya saja Naruto tidah tahan berlama-lama didekat Sasuke sementara dia sendiri merasa tak nyaman akan keberadaan lelaki itu.

"Baiklah, jika tidak merasa lelah. Kau bisa bukan membuat re-audit laporan itu, Naruto?" Sebelah tangan Sasuke yang semula bertumpu pada permukaan meja kini beralih, menyentuh belakang punggung Naruto.

 _ **Kelima, sentuhan. Pria yang biasanya tidak banyak bicara namun sentuhannya bisa berkata-kata. Sentuhan pria yang sedang jatuh cinta itu biasanya terasa tidak mengada-ada. Tidak sekedar colek-mencolek atau mengacak-acak rambut. Namun ada gerak tubuh yang memperlihatkan perhatiannya pada anda. Bila anda merasakan hal ini, mungkin dia sedang serius mendekati anda.**_

Naruto mendadak membeku, tak mampu bergerak dari tempatnya berada dengan mata terbelalak sempurna. Seiring waktu tubuh Naruto menunjukan respon yang berbeda, nampak mengejang, bergetar hebat disertai gerak nafas yang memburu. Terputus-putus laksana merasa sesak dibagian dada saat merasakan tangan Sasuke mulai menjalankan peran, merambat secara perlahan menjalari punggung yang kemudian...

 **'GRAP!'**

...terang-terangan memeluk pinggul pemuda itu sembari berbisik ditelinganya. "Cek emailmu lima menit lagi. Akan kukirimkan _pranala_ nya melalui akun milik—"

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU!"

 **'BRAK!'**

Derit suara roda terdengar disusul suara dentuman kursi yang menghantam lantai membaur seantero ruangan pasca Naruto beranjak berdiri dari kursi yang ia duduki ketika menepis tangan Sasuke melingkari pinggulnya. Keramaian yang terjalin didalam ruangan tersebut sontak terhenti, menanggalkan aktivitas yang mereka jalani dengan mengalihkan pandangan mata kearah Naruto, membuat suasana seketika senyap tanpa seorang pun berani buka suara walau hanya sekedar bernafas saja.

Ekspersi wajah Naruto yang semula ketakutan karena dihinggapi pikiran negatif mendapati tangan Sasuke melingkar dipinggulnya, mendadak berubah. Memandang nanar saat mengetahui pandangan orang-orang dari seluruh penjuru arah kini tertuju kepadanya yang merupakan objek tunggal.

 _'Sial...'_

Menggepalkan erat kedua tangan seraya menundukan wajah, Naruto lekas melangkah lebar. Berjalan cepat melewati Sasuke tanpa berujar sepatah kata, meninggalkan pria itu seorang diri bersama dengan berpasang-pasang mata yang kini tertuju kearahnya.

.

.

.

"Apa yang sebenarnya sedang kau pikirkan?!" Untuk kesekian kali suara Ino terdengar, jelas wanita bersurai pirang pucat itu benar-benar tak bisa menolerir sikap sang sahabat. "Lihat akibat perbuatanmu sekarang? Kau membuatnya marah, Naruto!"

Pemuda bermata biru itu menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lipatan kedua tangan, tak mampu menghadapi situasi pelik yang mendera. Ditambah kini Ino memarahinya habis-habisan!

"Aku tahu, aku salah hingga membuat reputasinya hancur dalam sekejap!" Ungkapn Naruto frustasi. "Tapi kau juga harus mengerti posisiku, Ino?! Aku sangat ketakutan saat dia memeluk tubuhku!"

Bersedekap dada, Ino memalingkan wajah kelain arah. Mendengus keras. "Demi Tuhan! Dia hanya menyentuhmu agar kau tahu keseriusannya, Naruto!? Bukan memperkosamu!"

"INO!" Naruto reflek mengadahkan wajah, mendelik tajam kearah wanita itu.

"Oke-oke, situasi telah berkembang terlalu jauh sekarang." Meraih sebuah kursi, Shikamaru mendudukinya secara terbalik, menumpu dagu memandang Naruto yang kini menjambak rambutnya. "Abaikan masalah reputasi chief Uchiha karena mendapat stigma negatif akibat peristiwa itu, Naru—"

"Ralat." Potong Kiba cepat, tak memberi kesempatan Shikamaru menyudahi perkatannya. "Bukan peristiwa, tetapi menurutku itu lebih seperti... tragedi."

"Tsk!" Pria berkuncir nanar itu berdecak kasar. "Sebaiknya kau diam. Ucapanmu sama sekali tidak membantu."

"Gah!" Kiba memutar bola matanya, mengangkat tinggi kedua tangan. Laksana seperti penjahat yang mengisyaratkan diri untuk menyerah. "Baiklah! Silahkan lanjutkan perbincangan kalian. Anggap aku tidak ada."

Shikamaru menggelengkan kepala, tak mau ambil pusing dengan tingkah gila sang sahabat. "Naruto." Panggil lelaki itu pelan. "Chief Uchiha marah bukan karena terdiskriminasi oleh rumor yang beredar mengenai kalian berdua."

Naruto menumpu dagu pada kedua telapak tangan yang berada diatas meja, mencibir pria dihadapannya. "Kau pikir ada alasan lain selain itu?"

Shikamaru mendengus pelan. "Dan tidak ada alasan bagi chief untuk marah kepadamu karena rumor itu sementara dia sendiri berani menunjukan perasaannya kepadamu."

Kali ini reaksi ditujukan Naruto berbeda, mencemooh pernyataan sahabat karibnya itu. "Chief bahkan tidak menunjukan tindakan nyata sesuai dengan artikel itu, Shika!"

Sebelah alis Tenten terangkat. "Artikel apa?"

Naruto menghela nafas dengan kasar. "Apalagi kalau bukan artikel mengenai bahasa tubuh pria yang sedang jatuh cinta?!"

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu bisa berkata seperti itu?" Dahi Shikamaru mengerut dalam. "Meski belum membacanya, aku berani bertaruh jika bahasa tubuh chief _**sangat-sangat sesuai**_ dengan ulasan artikel itu."

Kali ini Naruto lah yang berganti mencibir Shikamaru. "Pria yang sedang jatuh cinta pasti akan mencuri-curi pandang kearah orang yang dia cintai, bukan?! Aku bahkan tidak menemukan hal itu didiri chief selain tatapan keji yang selalu diarahkan kepadaku, Shika?! Kutekankan, dia bahkan tak berkedip sama sekali!" Ungkapnya penuh amarah. "Dan kau masih bilang itu tindakan nyata yang _sangat-sangat_ sesuai?"

Tergugah akan ucapan Naruto yang terkesan penuh amarah?

Shikamaru malah terkekeh pelan, melantunkan suara tawa yang renyah. "Bahasa tubuh chief Uchiha itu termaksud pria ekstrovert, Naruto. Sedangkan definisi yang kau ungkap tadi itu diperuntukan untuk pria introvert. Jelas saja kau tidak akan menemukan kecocokan pada point itu sebab chief adalah tipe pria yang berbeda." Tangan Shikamaru terangkat, menumpu pipinya dengan siku menempel disandaran kursi. "Ku akui bukan salahmu sehingga berpikir seperti itu. Kebanyakan artikel di situs internet memuat pria introvert. Dan aku sangat yakin ulasan diartikel itu hanya memuat sebagian saja."

 _'Sebagian?'_ Naruto lekas mengalihkan wajah, menatap seksama kearah Shikamaru. "Apa maksudmu?"

Untuk kesekian kali Shikamaru mendengus. "Kau masih bertanya?"

Tak ada jawaban.

Pemuda pirang itu terdiam, sedangkan Shikamaru mengaruk gusar kepalanya yang tak terasa gatal. Apa Shikamaru harus benar-benar turun tangan menuntaskan permasalahan temannya ini?

"Chief Uchiha marah karena kau _menolak_ perasaannya."

Keempat orang itu tertegun, membelalak mata menatap Shikamaru kemudian berteriak secara serentak. "APA?!"

Ba-Bagaimana mungkin...

"Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa berpendapat seperti itu!" Dari segelintir orang, reaksi keterkejutan Kiba lah yang paling dominan dibandingkan Naruto sendiri.

Pria Nara itu memijat pelipisnya erat. "Chief telah terang-terangan menunjukan ketertarikan kepadamu, Naruto. Kau juga mengetahui hal itu dan langsung menolak perasaannya."

"Bagaimana mungkin aku menolak perasaannya sedangkan aku tidak berkata apa-apa sama sekali!?" Naruto beranjak dari kursi dengan kasar, menatap marah Shikamaru karena merasa disudutkan. "Aku hanya merasa ketakutan sebab dia tiba-tiba memelukku seperti itu!"

"Lalu apa perbedaannya?" Shikamaru masih terlihat tenang, tak terisolir akan situasi panas karena penyangkalan Naruto. "Tak mengizinkan dia menyentuhmu yang ingin menunjukan perasaannya, sama saja kau menolaknya. Jika benar kau merasa keberatan, setidaknya ajak dia ketempat lain lalu bicarakan hal itu secara baik-baik."

Naruto menggelengkan kepala dengan pelan. "Kau tidak mengerti situasinya, Shika?! Aku berkata seperti itu karena tidak sengaja dan dalam keadaan terdesak!" Bukan bermaksud membela diri, tetapi Naruto harus mengungkap posisinya sendiri. "Siapa yang tidak ketakutan saat seorang pria yang kau anggap sebagai atasan menyentuhmu secara tiba-tiba seperti itu? Tidak ada Shika! Semua orang pasti akan merasakan hal yang sama. Jadi jangan menghakimiku!"

Mata Shikamaru terpejam erat. "Lalu apa yang sebenarnya sedang kau _uji_?"

Kedua alis Naruto menukik tajam. "Apa maksudmu?"

Helaan nafas lelah terlantun. "Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau ketahui Naruto? Perasaan chief? Semua sudah terbukti. Kau tahu chief menyukaimu dan kenapa kau tidak mengambil tindakan apapun sebelum dia menyentuhmu?" Naruto bungkam, Shikamaru pun tak berniat berhenti sampai pikiran pemuda itu _terbuka_. "Aku tidak bermaksud menghakimi mu teman, tapi aku hanya ingin kau berhenti menyangkal."

Tidak perlu menebak, keempat orang itu tahu jika Naruto memikirkan kembali perkataan Shikamaru. Setidaknya tidak ada penyangkalan dan tidak ada ketegangan kembali menyelimuti mereka. Meski begitu Naruto tidak bisa berbuat banyak sekarang, nasi telah menjadi bubur, situasi sekarang telah berubah. Dan hal itu terbukti disaat Sasuke muncul pagi tadi, sang atasan tak lagi menunjukan bahasa tubuhnya yang mengistimewakan Naruto seperti hari-hari lalu.

.

.

.

 _'Tinggal satu laporan lagi.'_ Kedua tangan Naruto terentang tinggi, menggerang pelan seraya menyandarkan punggung kesandaran kursi pasca meletakan sebuah berkas keatas meja. _'Huff! Melelahkan sekali.'_

Semula diawal Naruto kira menjadi staf administrasi departemen penjualan tidak seberat sales marketing yang berkerja diluar ruangan. Hanya perlu duduk, berkutat dengan komputer mengerjakan dokumen, makan siang tinggal menuju ke kantin dan yang lebih penting tak perlu berpanas-panasan. Namun siapa sangka, selelah-lelahnya berkerja diluar lapangan, justru perkerjaan staf administrasi ternyata jauh lebih melelahkan dibandingkan sales marketing! Bagaimana tidak? Perkerjaan Naruto sangat rumit. Setiap harinya selalu membuat laporan, meninjau berkas yang dikirimkan sales marketing, belum lagi merevisi ulang hasil laporan yang mampu membuat linu kedua matanya. Kala di penghujung bulan, perkerjaan Naruto tak sampai disitu saja bahkan bisa dibilang mencapai puncak! Pemuda pirang itu harus membuat laporan statistik profit perusahaan dalam waktu yang telah ditentukan alias deadline! Tidak tanggung-tanggung, berkas yang dia audit hampir memenuhi lingkup mejanya dan harus selesai sebelum memasuki tanggal satu dibulan baru! Belum lagi beragam tugas lainnya yang harus dia kerjakan. Uggh! Tidak ada kata istirahat bila berkerja di penghujung bulan. Kalau orang-orang kebanyakan merasa gembira memasuki minggu terakhir karena menerima gaji, maka Naruto sebaliknya. Tanggal pengujung bulan adalah tanggal penyiksaan!

 _'Sudah pukul delapan tiga puluh menit.'_ Hampir mencapai larut. Jika tidak bergegas, Naruto yakin dia akan kembali menginap dikantor tanpa ada kesempatan mengeyam empuknya tempat tidur. _'Baiklah! Aku akan menyelesaikan semua—'_

"Inuzuka."

DEG!

Kesepuluh jemari tangan Naruto yang semula melikuk indah dituts keyboard tiba-tiba terhenti begitu mendengar suara seseorang pria berada dibalik punggungnya. Tanpa perlu melihat secara langsung siapa gerangan yang memanggil Kiba, Naruto tahu bila orang itu adalah...

"Ya chief."

Sasuke Uchiha.

"Kau sudah selesaikan berkas yang kuminta?"

Kiba mengangguk mantap dari meja kerjanya. "Sudah chief."

"Antarkan ke ruanganku." Titahnya cepat, kemudian membalikan badan meninggalkan areal tersebut.

"Baik chief!"

 _'K_ _-K_ _enapa...'_ Berusaha mengabaikan kenyataan yang menyakitkan, Naruto mencoba kembali mengetik laporan. _'Kenapa..._ _'_ Kembali menekan tuts keyboard cepat, meluapkan rasa sakit dengan mengetik tak terkontrol benda tersebut yang malah membuat susunan kata dilaporan menjadi berantakan, dipenuhi typo karena jarinya selalu salah saat menekan tuts keyboard. _'Kenapa_ _!_ _'_

Cengkram!

 _'Kenapa dia bersikap seperti itu seolah aku tidak ada!_ _!_ _'_

Kiba lekas beranjak berdiri dari kursi, melangkah ringan melewati tempat Naruto seraya menyeringai lebar. Tak menyadari jika kini tangan Naruto yang sedang mencengkram mouse mengepal semakin erat. "Perkerjaanku sudah selesai Naruto. Aku pulang dulu ya—"

"Kau tidak boleh pulang dulu, Kiba." Seorang wanita bersurai merah muda menginterupsi percakapan kedua pria itu, membuat ucapan Kiba terhenti berjalan.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Delik Kiba tidak suka. "Perkerjaanku telah selesai, tidak ada kewajiban untukku menetap dikantor lebih lama lagi?!"

"Tidak perlu menatapku seperti itu! Aku tidak mengizinkan kau pulang karena chief Uchiha akan mentraktir kita minum di kedai seberang!?"

Sorot mata Kiba yang sebelumnya nampak tak suka kini berubah— berbinar cerah. "Ehem!" Berdeham pelan. "Dalam rangka apa?"

"Kheh!" Cibirnya menatap sinis. "Entahlah! Tapi kudengar chief melakukannya karena kita berhasil memenangkan proyek di perusahaan asing beberapa hari yang lalu." Wanita itu mengeluarkan bedak dari tas miliknya, kembali membalur wajah penuh riasan itu dengan polesan tebal.

"Tsk! Ini baru namanya traktir!" Bersiul keras, Kiba menumpu siku tangannya diatas pembatas meja kerja pemuda pirang. "Ayo kita pergi sama-sama, Naruto!"

Gelengan pelan terlihat— menolak. "Aku masih banyak perkerjaan. Kau pergi saja dengan yang lain"

"Tidak bisa!" Suara cempreng Sakura terdengar, kembali menginterupsi kedua lelaki itu. "Chief bilang seluruh karyawan dari departemen penjualan, tidak _terkecuali_. Lagipula masih tanggal dua puluh tujuh. Kau bisa melanjutkan perkerjaanmu besok pagi."

Kiba mengangguk cepat, mau tak mau menyetujui perkataan Sakura. Tumben sekali wanita sinting ini otaknya tak mengalami _korsleting_.

"Aku tidak bisa. Kalian saja yang pergi." Balas Naruto lagi, benar-benar menolak.

"Tsk! Ayolah Naruto! Tubuhmu juga butuh relaksasi. Minum segelas bir bisa meringankan sedikit beban pikiranmu." Ungkap Kiba menyeruakan protes, tak setuju dengan penolakan sang sahabat. "Sekeras apapun kau ingin melanjutkannya, perkerjaanmu tidak akan selesai dalam waktu semalam! Butuh dua hari untuk menyelesaikan berkas-berkas berengsek ini, Naruto?!"

"Jaga bicaramu. Kita sedang berada dikantor bukan dipasar." Peringatan. Dan itu berasal dari suara Shikamaru.

Haruskah setiap membicarakan hal yang tidak dia suka, lelaki jones ini selalu mengumpakannya dengan kata-kata kasar?

"Gah! Pokoknya jika kau tidak datang, acaranya pasti tidak seru Naruto?!" Beginilah sikap Kiba jika diperingati Shikamaru. Kalau salah pasti langsung mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Hanya kau saja yang merasa seperti itu." Suara bedak yang tertutup rapat terdengar, disusul tubuh Sakura beranjak berdiri meraih jaket berbulu miliknya. "Ada atau tidaknya Naruto tidak akan membawa perubahan apa-apa."

Kiba berdecak kasar. "Berisik kau nenek lampir! Sana pergi dengan riasan norakmu itu!? Kau menghancurkan perjuanganku saja!"

Menyeringai sinis. "Kalau dia masih tahu diri, sebaiknya sambut baik undangan seseorang yang telah dia hancurkan reputasinya, bukan malah melarikan diri seolah tidak mempunyai malu seperti ini." Tanpa mengulur waktu Sakura segera melangkah, terang-terangan mencemooh kedua pria itu ketika berjalan melewatinya. "Ck! Dasar orang-orang yang menyedihkan!"

Kiba membalikan tubuhnya dengan cepat, menatap tajam sosok Sakura yang berjalan kian menjauh. "Aku berharap dia terjatuh karena sepatu norak itu!"

Baru menyumpahi Sakura kurang dari satu menit.

BRAK!

Sakura tiba-tiba terjatuh, tersungkur diatas lantai akibat tergelincir oleh sepatu _high heels_ nya sendiri.

"Pfftth!" Kiba spontan terkekeh pelan, menertawakan Sakura yang kini dipapah oleh dua karyawan. "Rasakan itu nenek lampir!"

Naruto menggeleng. "Jangan seperti itu."

Dalam sekejab tawa Kiba menghilang, terlihat tak suka. "Kenapa? Dia pantas mendapatkannya. Hanya karena cemburu dia tak mendapat perhatian dari chief Uchiha, bukan berarti dia berhak berbicara seperti itu kepadamu."

Mendengar nama Sasuke disinggung dalam pembicaraan, Naruto mengalihkan wajah tak lagi menatap Kiba yang kini memandang iba kearahnya. "Pergilah Naruto. Kau tidak perlu merasa risau hanya karena chief Uchiha."

Naruto masih menggeleng. "Aku merasa tidak nyaman jika berada disana nanti, Kiba."

"Kau tidak sendirian, Naruto?!" Potongnya cepat. "Ada aku, Shikamaru, Tenten, dan juga Ino yang akan menemanimu. Lagipula jika kau tidak datang, apa kata orang-orang nanti? Mereka pasti akan membicarakanmu dengan semakin tidak berperasaan!"

Naruto berdecak. "Justru bila aku datang, bukankah rumornya akan terdengar semakin menyakitkan?!"

"Tidak akan." Shikamaru kembali menimpali pembicaran kedua lelaki itu dibalik mejanya. "Jika kau bersikap biasa saja, pemberitaan itu akan mereda. Setidaknya mereka telah mendapat bukti jika tidak terjadi apa-apa diantara kalian berdua."

Menjentikan jari, Inuzuka muda berseru lantang, menyetujui ucapan Shikamaru. "Benar sekali!" Tak sengaja melihat laporan dikedua tangan. "Ohh! Aku harus menyerahkan laporan ini kepada chief?! Tunggu sebentar aku akan segera kembali." Melangkah sejenak, Kiba mendadak berhenti lalu membalikan wajah memandang Naruto. "Saat aku keluar, kau harus bersiap-siap!"

"Ta..Tapi—"

"Pergilah Naruto." Sebut Shika cepat, tak memberi kesempatan pemuda itu untuk menolak kedua kali. "Ini adalah kesempatan yang kau miliki untuk menyelesaikan masalah itu."

Mendengar pernyataan Shikamaru, Naruto seketika disergap perasaan dilema. Tak tahu harus memilih langkah apa yang ia ambil. Sudah dua bulan sejak kejadian itu, dan Naruto merasa sangat tertekan berhadapan dengan sikap Sasuke yang terkesan begitu mendiskriminasi. Bila memang melalui acara ini Naruto bisa memperbaiki semuanya, haruskah dia memilih pilihan ini?

.

.

.

Suasana kedai begitu ramai, dipenuhi hiruk pikuk para pegawai disertai dentang suara gelas yang bersinggungan satu sama lain saat salah seorang dari mereka mengajak untuk bersulang. Empat buah meja besar berukuran persegi panjang nampak dipenuhi beragam makanan, menjadi teman pendamping kala meneguk bir dingin disajikan pramusaji dikedai tersebut. Ditengah keramaian terjalin disekelilingnya, Naruto duduk dalam diam berdampingan dengan Ino yang sendari tadi mencicipi makanan.

Tak ingin membaur.

Tak berniat menimpali percakapan dari orang-orang yang sedang mengobrol.

Mungkin itulah reaksi dominan ditunjukan oleh Naruto. Rasa tak nyaman dan juga gelisah menjadi penyebab sehingga pemuda itu lebih memilih melebur dalam kebisuan menikmati segelas bir dingin _seorang diri_. Secara harfiah.

"Kau tidak ingin makan Naruto?"

Untuk kesekian kali Naruto menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Ino. "Aku tidak lapar. Masih kenyang."

Bergumam pelan. "Baiklah— O..Ohh!" Wanita pirang itu meletakan sumpit dengan terburu-buru, beranjak berdiri seraya merentangkan tangan menahan Naruto yang tampak khawatir. "Aku ingin pergi ke toilet dulu. Kau tunggu sebentar Naruto. Jangan kemana-mana, oke?!"

"I-Ino!"

Terlambat. Ino yang tak tahan ingin buang air kecil segera berlalu meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri.

 _'Ga-Gawat!'_

Naruto sendirian. Tak ada Tenten, Kiba atau pun Shikamaru yang menemaninya. Ketiga orang itu sedang asyik mengobrol dengan teman-teman lain sedangkan Naruto dalam keadaan tidak mood untuk mengobrol. Kalau pun meminta ditemani rasanya akan sangat aneh. Jelas Naruto bukan anak kecil disini! Namun dibandingkan dengan rasa tak nyaman karena ditinggal sendirian, yang lebih membuat Naruto mati kutu adalah..

 _'Kenapa dia harus berada dibelakangku!'_

Supervisor terkejam yang dua bulan lalu terlihat masalah dengannya dan kini berada cukup dekat, membaur bersama dengan rekan-rekan lain sembari berbincang. Meski berusaha mengabaikan Naruto tetap tak bisa mengerlingkan matanya sejenak dari Sasuke, berpura-pura melihat kebelalakng menatap pria yang kini sedang menghisap penuh rokok dibibirnya.

 _'Kumohon Ino... Cepatlah datang! Jangan biarkan aku sendirian berada disini—'_

"Hey."

Naruto reflek mengalihkan wajah keatas, menatap sosok Shikamaru yang kini duduk bersila disampingnya. Pemuda itu tertegun. "Kenapa kau ada disini?"

Shikamaru menyesap sejenak bir miliknya. "Kulihat kau sendirian, jadi aku temani. Ditambah lagi aku tidak suka mengobrol dengan orang banyak terlalu lama."

 _'Syukurlah.'_ Meski pernyataan Shikamaru terdengar seperti tak ada pilihan lain, Naruto benar-benar merasa bersyukur. Setidaknya dia tak harus sendirian sampai Ino kembali dari toilet. "Memangnya apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?"

Lelaki bermata malas itu mengendik pelan. "Tidak banyak, hanya seputar masalah perkerjaan."

"Ohh." Bergumam samar sembari mengangguk, Naruto menyesap bir miliknya sampai suara seorang lelaki membuat dia tersentak pelan.

"Chief, ku dengar anda pernah menjadi pitcher diklub baseball sewaktu kuliah. Apa itu benar?"

Tidak ada jawaban, cuma anggukan saja menjadi jawaban ketika Sasuke menghisap rokok dibibir. Suara pegawai itu terdengar senang. "Aku baru saja membeli bola baseball untuk keponakanku. Bisa chief coba untukku apakah kualitas bolanya bagus, atau tidak?"

Menimbang sejenak, Sasuke pun akhirnya meraih bola tersebut. Melempar-lempar sejenak bola itu kesebelah tangannya selama sesaat, mengedarkan tatapan mata kearah satu objek. Dalam satu kali gerakan—

 **BUAGH!**

—bola tersebut Sasuke lempar, meluncur kencang tepat melewati sisi kepala Naruto lalu membentur permukaan dinding menimbulkan suara nyaring yang kemudian terpental, kembali kedalam genggaman tangan saat Sasuke menangkapnya.

 **BUAGH!**

Dua kali lemparan, tak terlalu berbeda seperti lemparan awal dimana bola baseball tersebut kembali melewati sisi kepala pemuda pirang itu. Tanpa menerka apa maksud sang atasan, Naruto tahu pria itu memendam rasa marah karena peristiwa kemarin, dan tentu saja hal ini membuat Naruto tak nyaman. Ingin sekali dia keluar dari tempat ini sekarang juga karena tidak tahan terus bersama Sasuke.

"Tunggu." Shikamaru menarik lengan Naruto, menatap tajam seraya berbisik pelan. "Sabar, jangan terburu emosi."

Menghembuskan nafas dengan kencang, mata bertahtakan sapphire yang indah tenggelam dibalik kelopak mata. "Tapi aku tidak tahan terus berlama-lama ditempat ini."

"Aku mengerti, tapi tunggulah sebentar lagi Naruto. Memilih pulang sekarang hanya membuat situasi bertambah semakin pelik dan orang-orang akan semakin beranggapan yang tidak-tidak terhadap mu." Ujar Shikamaru memberi pengertian. "Aku janji tidak lama, hanya lima belas menit. Setelah itu kita ajak teman-teman yang lain pulang bersama. Lagipula tidak aku juga tidak berniat untuk menetap lebih lama ditempat ini."

Jika Shikamaru berkata seperti itu.

"Baiklah."

Naruto mengangguk pelan, menerawang gelas bir diatas meja dalam diam memikirkan perkataan sang sahabat. Apa yang Shikamaru katakan memang benar. Jika terlalu menuruti emosi, paradigma yang berkembang mengenai sosok Naruto pasca fitnah terkejam itu beredar hanya akan membuat posisinya kian tersudut. Cukup sudah Naruto menerima stigma negatif yang membuat kupingnya panas karena orang-orang menuduhnya menggoda chief Uchiha, dan sekarang dia tak mau lagi menerima tekanan apapun selain menginginkan permasalahan ini segera berakhir. Naruto hanya ingin semua kembali seperti semula, menjalani hari-hari sebagai staf administrasi penjualan dengan damai sentosa tanpa lagi harus berurusan yang namanya fitnah, cibiran, ataupun sikap dingin Sasuke yang realitanya lebih mengerikan dibanding sikap kejamnya selama ini.

 _'Hahh... Aku harus mendinginkan kepalaku.'_ Beranjak berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. "Aku pergi ke toilet sebentar." Naruto pamit undur diri, melangkah menunju pintu keluar ruangan meninggalkan Shikamaru.

Berjalan mengarungi lorong panjang yang lenggang selama sejenak, tepat diujung lorong Naruto pun berbelok kearah kiri dimana toilet laki-laki berada. Ketika sampai ditoilet tak banyak yang Naruto lakukan selain diam didepan wastafel, memandang potret dirinya yang tergambar jelas dipermukaan cermin besar terpahat di dinding.

 _'Hahh...'_ Naruto menghela nafas panjang, mengeluarkan segala beban yang ia pikul melalui hembusan nafasnya. _'Berat... Ini terlalu berat.'_

Tidak bisa berbuat banyak, semua telah terjadi dan mau tidak mau Naruto harus menjalani tekanan ini. Kalau boleh jujur, Naruto akui dia lebih memilih dikecam supervisor kejam itu karena perkerjaan yang tak sempurna daripada terhimpit masalah perasaan yang membuat dia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Naruto tak bermaksud membela diri, tidak juga berniat menyangkal dengan dalih bila ia ketakutan mengetahui perasaan chief Sasuke. Dia sadari bila dia memang salah dan Naruto merasa sangat menyesal atas reaksi dan perkataannya pada waktu itu hanya karena Sasuke menyentuhnya.

 _'Andaikan aku mempunyai kesempatan, apa yang harus kulakukan untuk memperbaiki semua ini?'_

Untuk kedua kali Naruto menghela nafas, memilih memutar keran wastafel lalu membasahi tangannya dengan air. Meleburkan diri bersama suara derak air mengalir yang menghujani kulit tannya, ternyata mampu membuat beban pikiran yang Naruto pikul menghilang, terbawa oleh suasana menenangkan dari suara aliran air yang meneduhkan telinganya. Menerawang dalam pandangan sendu kuncuran air dari keran, Naruto yang semula terlarut dalam dunianya sendiri menikmati sensasi dingin air keran tiba-tiba tersentak ketika sebuah pemikiran terlintas.

 _'Benar!'_ Kedua tangan Naruto mengepal erat. _'Itulah yang harus kulakukan!'_

Mematikan keran air dengan meneguhkan niat, pemuda bersurai pirang itu pun lekas keluar dari toilet, melangkah lebar menuju kesebuah ruangan dimana rekan-rekannya yang lain berada, bercanda gurau, saling mengobrol satu sama lain menikmati bir dingin. Ramai... Suasana yang terjalin masih sama seperti saat lalu, tak berkurang malah semakin bertambah ramai, membuat keteguhan Naruto memuai, tak lagi mempunyai keberanian untuk sekedar melaksanakan niat tersebut.

Haruskah Naruto mundur?

Tetapi...

Bila terus berdiam diri apakah hal itu akan menyelesaikan semuanya?

 _'Tidak!'_

Naruto tahu dia harus mengambil langkah, dan waktu yang tepat adalah sekarang! Tidak ada kata malu hanya karena semua orang dari divisi penjualan berada ditempat ini. Toh kalaupun merasa takut teman-teman kerjanya akan mengosipkan dia lagi, bukahkah citra Naruto dimata mereka telah rusak karena masalah _**kemarin**_? Jadi untuk apa Naruto merasa takut hanya karena ingin menuntaskan permasalahan ini.

 _'Baiklah!'_

Kembali mengumpulkan keberanian, Naruto pun akhirnya melangkah. Mengarungi keramaian orang-orang menuju kesuatu tempat dimana jajaran supervisor dari berbagai divisi berkumpul bersama, saling bercengkrama satu sama lain. Begitu berdiri tepat disisi laki-laki bersurai raven, kepalan tangan pun terlihat, keberanian yang sendari terpendam akhirnya mencapai puncak.

"Chief."

Kontan sekelompok orang yang berada dimeja tersebut diam, tak lagi melanjutkan aktivitas semula dengan tatapan mata mengarah kesatu orang saat suara itu terlantun. Dan sosok yang ditatap tak lain adalah, Naruto. Pemuda pirang yang kini bergerak gusar mengetahui kebisuan jajaran supervisor memberi efek domino hingga semua orang kini menatap kearahnya.

 _'Tenang! Tenang, Naruto!'_ Ungkapnya berusaha mengontrol diri agar tak terpengaruh oleh pandangan orang-orang. Sedangkah Sasuke? Pria bersurai raven itu menatap Naruto tak berkedip sebelum akhirnya menjawab.

"Apa?"

Menghela nafas berat, keberanian Naruto untuk kedua kali diuji saat akan merealisasikan keinginannya. "B-Bisa..." Gumamnya gamang. "Bisa kita bicara?"

Ramai.

Pasca melontrakan pertanyaan tersebut, suara bisikan dari orang-orang yang berada diruangan seketika terpecah, meredam kesunyian yang sebelumnya sempat terjalin karena kedatangan Naruto menemui sang atasan. Pria bertahtakan bola mata seindah lautan bergerak kikuk, terlihat begitu tak nyaman mendapati Sasuke tidak juga bereaksi akan ajakan Naruto. Apakah Sasuke menolak untuk bicara dengannya?

"Maaf." Menghisap penuh rokok dibibir lalu menyelipkannya ke jemari tangan, rokok tersebut lekas dijejalkan Sasuke didalam asbak seraya menghembuskan asap pekat. "Aku pamit sebentar."

Naruto membelalakan mata, tak percaya akan apa yang dia dengar dari bibir Sasuke. Menilik dari perkatannya, pria itu... Pria itu menyetujui permintaan Naruto?!

"Kita bicara diluar." Tanpa Naruto sadari Sasuke telah beranjak berdiri, melewati pemuda itu seraya menggerakan dagu kearah pintu keluar.

"Ba-Baik!"

Perubahan... Ini adalah perubahan besar! Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto segera melangkah keluar dari dalam ruangan, mengekori Sasuke mengarungi koridor kedai hingga akhirnya kedua lelaki itu sampai diluar bangunan, lalu dilanjutkan dengan berjalan menuju sisi bangunan yang terdapat sebuah gang sepi, kecil nan gelap, juga tak terterangi cahaya. Bagi Naruto pembicaraan ini adalah satu-satunya kesempatan yang dia miliki. Dan dia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas ini untuk menuntaskan semuanya!

"Jadi... Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Lelaki mengenakan kemeja biru dengan kedua lengan baju digelung sebatas siku menyandarkan punggung ke permukaan dinding, memasukan kedua tangan kesaku celana seraya memandang Naruto.

Tidak perlu bertele-tele, langsung ke inti pokok pemasalahan rasanya tidak apa-apa. Lagipula bukan saatnya untuk berbasa-basi disaat Naruto menyakini bila Sasuke mengetahui maksud ajakannya. "Aku... Ingin minta maaf."

Sasuke berdeham pelan, mengalihkan wajah kelain arah. "Perihal?"

 _'Inilah saatnya_ _!_ _'_ Naruto pun tidak kuasa menahan diri untuk tak menghela nafas. "Atas kejadian kemarin. K-Kau tahu, perkataanku dan sikapku yang sangat..." Suara pemuda itu memelan seketika saat berujar. "Buruk."

Masih tak menunjukan ketertarikan, itulah reaksi Sasuke sekarang. "Apa pembelaanmu?"

Bohong bila Naruto katakan bila dia dalam keadaan baik-baik saja mendengar ucapan dingin Sasuke. "Aku rasa..." Bergumam pelan. "Aku tidak pantas membela diri."

Anggukan samar terlihat. "Jadi pada saat itu kau telah mengetahuinya dan menolakku?"

 _'Tidak!'_

"Itu hanya sebuah kesalapahaman!" Sambut Naruto cepat, tak ingin terjadi masalah untuk kedua kali karena hal ini— kenyataan akan perasaan Sasuke yang membuat ia gentar. "Aku bersikap seperti itu karena aku merasa ketakutan?!"

Sasuke berdecak kasar. "Kau sendiri yang bilang tidak pantas membela diri."

Memalingkan wajah, sorot mata Naruto berubah sendu. "Aku tahu." Bisiknya lirih. "Aku lah yang _salah_. Aku minta maaf atas hal itu."

Supervisor muda itu mengaruk pelan pelipisnya, terlihat tak ingin situasi berkembang terlalu jauh yang malah membuat mereka berdua tak menemukan titik jemu. "Apa yang kau inginkan dariku sekarang?"

Reflek Naruto mengalihkan wajahnya menatap Sasuke. "Eh?"

"Selain permintaan maaf. Apa yang kau inginkan sehingga memintaku bicara denganmu?" Sasuke menegakan badan, tak lagi bersandar di dinding. "Tentu lebih dari sekedar permintaan maaf, iya kan?"

Naruto tahu dia harus mengungkapkan hal ini agar semua masalah terselesaikan, dan dia juga harus mempersiapkan diri untuk dapat mengutarakannya secara langsung serta menerima jawaban apapun dari Sasuke.

"Bukan aku yang harusnya mendapatkan pertanyaan itu, tetapi _**chief**_..." Mengigit bibir bagian bawah dengan erat, tangan Naruto bergetar pelan. "Apa yang kau inginkan dariku sekarang?"

Sasuke terdiam, membiarkan mata onyx senada dengan langit gelap memerangkap sosok Naruto yang kini menundukan kepala, tak berani memandang Sasuke.

Naruto seketika dilanda rasa gelisah, tak kuasa menahan perasaan tak nyaman bergelanyut dihati lantaran tak juga mendapat jawaban. "Apapun yang kau inginkan, akan aku terima. Jadi, jangan merasa segan hanya karena ingin mengatakannya."

Sorot mata Sasuke berubah, kian menajam. "Apapun yang aku inginkan?"

Naruto meneguk saliva dengan cepat, mengangguk cepat tanda menyanggupi. "Ya. Apapun itu."

Lama membisu membiarkan suara deru mobil berlalu lalang membaur bersama mereka, Sasuke akhirnya bersuara. _**"Jawabanmu."**_ Satu kalimat lolos, menekankan setiap suku kata dengan intonasi yang begitu dalam. Terdengar kokoh dan mutlak, menyiratkan kesungguhan. "Aku menginginkan jawabanmu mengenai perasaanmu kepadaku."

Tersentak.

Jelas Naruto tak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutan yang ia rasakan kala mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Bukan sebuah pertanyaan yang dia duga, bahkan tak pernah terbersit dipikiran Naruto bila Sasuke akan berujar demikian. Semula Naruto kira, pria berparas tampan itu akan menghukum dirinya secara sepihak atau kemungkinan-kemungkinan lain yang paling buruk sebagai balasan atas rasa sakit hatinya akan jadi pilihan karena Naruto telah berani menolak. Namun kenyataannya apa yang Naruto pikirnya ternyata berbeda. Membuat hati pemuda itu bergemuruh seketika dilanda rasa haru yang tak mampu terungkapkan. Disaat seperti ini, kenapa...

Kenapa Sasuke masih memikirkan Naruto dibandingkan harga dirinya?

"Namikaze Naruto."

Suara Uciha muda itu terayun lantang, memanggil nama staf administrasi tersebut disertai pancaran mata yang amat tajam. Bukan tatapan intimidasi sedang Sasuke arahkan kepada Naruto, namun keseriusan yang sangat besar terpancar dari sorot mata lelaki yang kini mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Naruto.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Tertegun...

Bola mata Naruto kian terbelalak lebar, menatap tak percaya kearah pria yang sedang memandangnya tidak berkedip. Dalam jarak yang terlampau dekat, Sasuke mendekatnya wajahnya, meminimalisir jarak diantara mereka berdua hingga bibir Sasuke dan Naruto hanya terpaut satu setengah senti saja. Bahkan Naruto bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Sasuke yang bercampur aroma rokok, begitu memabukan namun tetap saja keterkejutan Naruto adalah reaksi paling dominan, mengalahkan segalanya tanpa peduli lagi akan apapun.

"Jadi..."

Sasuke kembali bersuara, ingin menegaskan sesuatu hal yang sendari dulu dia inginkan yaitu—

"Apakah kau menerima perasaanku, Naruto?"

—sebuah jawaban.

Pemuda itu bergerak kikuk, terlihat gelisah tetapi rona merah muda terlihat pekat dipipinya. Mengirimkan suatu signal tak kasat terlebih Naruto kini memalingkan wajah tidak lagi membalas tatapan mata Sasuke. "A-Aku... N-nnh... Ak-Aku..."

Sasuke mendekatkan wajah dengan berani, sengaja membiarkan bibirnya berada didagu Naruto tanpa melepaskan tatapan bak elang dari matanya.

"Nghh... Ak-u..." Pemuda pirang itu terlihat semakin gelisah. "A-Aku—"

"Sttss." Sebelah tangan Sasuke bergerak, menarik pipi sang staf adminstrasi hingga tatapan keduanya bertemu ditengah keintiman yang terjalin. "Jangan bicara lagi."

Belum sempat menyanggah perkataan Sasuke.

"Mmphh!"

Sebuah kecupan lembut mendarat sempurna diatas bibir Naruto.

Ditengah keramaian mobil berlalu-lalang, tepat disebuah lorong gelap disisi bangunan kedai yang tak terterangi cahaya, kejadian manis terjadi dimana asa yang tertahankan akhirnya melebur menjadi satu dalam luapan gelora yang begitu indah. Tidak perlu untaian kata sebagai penegas, tidak perlu aksi untuk mengungkapkan bila kejujuran tak mau berkata, bahasa tubuh telah cukup menjadi jawaban. Dan itu Sasuke dapatkan tanpa harus menunggu sirat secara lisan dari bibir sang pujaan hati. Dengan sebelah tangan Sasuke melingkar dipinggul pemuda tersebut, lelaki bersurai raven itu menarik Naruto dalam dekapan hangat, terlalu erat seakan tak ingin melepaskan walau hanya sedetik saja atau mungkin...

Selamanya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **The End.**_

Huaaaaaaa w maluuuuuuuuu :'(

Bkin fic gaje yg g tau manis-manis legit atau kaga! Huaaaaaaaaaa :'(

Jika bnyk kesalahan, mohon dimaafkan. Kalo nemu typo mohon pahami. Epep'a fresh from oven alias baru selesai 5 menit lalu. Jadi g diedit :'(

W g bisa berkata apa-apa selain kalo gaje, alur kecepatan, amburegul seamburegul muka'a Masashi #plak

MAAFKAN W GAESSSS #dilempar galon (Readres: berisik woy!)

Rencana'a mau bkin drabble, tapi g tau jadi word'a ngelantur dari 2k target'a. Dan ini buat sohib w, kembaran w #diinjek.

Linlin Rin atau biasa dipanggil bini'a parif. Leader of the 4no-4no sesudah Eksekutif 4no si Amma Cherry bwakakakak #digorok.

Maafkan w kang, janji'a HashiMada kan? Tapi wes g dapet ide. Jadi SN aja. Ya? Ya? Ya? #plak

Sebener'a mau publish 5 cerita baru. Tapi berhubung paket w mau habis. Jadi publish 3 story aja. Klo ad wkt, 2 laen'a nyusul kok. Entah dalam wkt dekat atau ngaret kyk yg lain'a #ngek.

Akhir kata, heppy maknyuss gais :'(

Sampai ketemu diepep SN selanjutnya. Duh malu w publish epep g bermutu suer T.T #BOOF


End file.
